


Defeat

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: What if Simon had succumbed to the succubus' charms?





	1. Seduced

Simon gazed upon the succubus and all her seductive glory. He could barely focus on her words, after all how could he with all these half-naked woman around him? The succubus giggled, "I want you to feel this... let me show you how good you can feel."  
Something felt wrong, but Simon was so tired. He had been fighting non-stop, never once taking a break. Maybe, just maybe, he deserved one...  
As the succubus leaned in for a kiss, Simon decided he would take up their offer, and let himself be treated right for once.

Gabriel looked up as the succubus deposited Simon at the bottom of the stairs. Simon's eyes were glazed over, his mind elsewhere, in a fantasy world. Gabriel took his time walking to them, taking in the sight of the defeated Belmont. He grabbed the Combat Cross, looking at it shortly before shattering it in his hands. He turned his attention back to Simon.  
"He did not fight you?" he said, looking questionably at the succubus.  
"No, My Lord. He surrendered without any hesitation, as I knew he would.", she looked at Simon and gently squeezed his face, "He had wanted a break so badly, the poor thing." she cooed.  
Gabriel shooed the succubus away as he grabbed his grandson by the shoulder. He bit open his own wrist, and let the cursed blood fall into Simon's open mouth. 

Simon groaned as he awoke. How long had he been asleep? Where were all the women? Why did his mouth feel so different? He sat up and observed his surroundings. He had been in a tomb of some sort, in the middle of a room filled with pillows and lounges. He heard a door open, and looked to see his enemy walk in. Simon growled and grabbed his-  
His whip, where was his whip?  
"Did you have a good rest?" Gabriel asked, sitting himself on one of the lounges.  
"Go to Hell!" Simon shouted, rushing at the monster.  
With a flick of his hand, Gabriel had an unseen forced throw Simon down onto the pillows, "How rude. That's how you talk to your Grandfather?"  
"I... what?" Simon tilted his head confused.  
"The 'Alucard' you've encountered is your father, Trevor Belmont, and I, Gabriel Belmont."  
Simon shook his head, trying to absorb the information being thrown at him, "Alucard is... Papa?"  
Gabriel nodded, watching Simon slump down in a confused gaze, "You have a lot of questions, and I can answer them. First, yes, Alucard is your 'Papa'. After I killed him, I fed him my blood. This awakened him, but due to his injuries took thirty years. Second, I killed him because I was not aware he was my son until he told me with his dying breath. This was because the Brotherhood deceived my beautiful wife into handing them our child, so they could use him against me. Third, you're here because I fed you my blood. Now, our family is reunited once more, in darkness."  
Simon stared at him, slowly reaching a hand up to feel inside his mouth. He pulled his fingers away when he felt a sharp poke from one of his teeth, his canines...  
"No..."  
Gabriel stood up, "I understand if you need a few nights to process all this. I shall be back then."  
With those words, Simon was left alone once more. 

Simon stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts going through his head. Where was Papa? How could he let himself be fooled? Why didn't Papa tell him that it was him before?  
Suddenly, the door opened once more. Simon looked up to Alucard- no, his father, standing there.  
Simon stood up, "Papa-?"  
Trevor threw his arms around his son and hugged him tightly, an embrace he was obviously holding back. Simon swallowed heavily as he blinked back his tears, hugging back, "Papa... I thought you dead..."  
"My Simon... I would have told you..."  
"But...?"  
"But I did not want you to know that I had become this... this monster... I thought it was better you thought me dead than see what I had become..."  
Simon clung to his father, finally letting the tears flow, "You are not a monster... you are my father."  
Trevor finally let go after what seemed like eternity, wiping his tears away.  
Simon's thoughts lingered on a question...  
"Papa, did... did we fail?"  
Trevor sat down on a lounge. How odd, he sat so similar to-  
Simon quickly shook the comparison from his head.  
Trevor looked at his son with sad, golden eyes, "Yes, and no. Father- I mean, your Grandfather, has promised to leave the humans alone if..."  
"If what?" Simon placed a hand on his father's shoulder, offering a comforting touch.  
"If... we promise to stay here with him, and be his family..."  
Simon was silent at first, but then began to snicker. Soon, the snicker turned into a chuckle, and then into laughter, which resulted in Simon rolling on the floor. Trevor stared at his son in confusion, before Simon finally laughed out his explanation, "Y-years- HA! Of bloodshed and torture! O-only because the old man was feeling lonely!!!"  
Trevor smiled a bit, patting his guffawing son's head, "A bit more complicated than that, but yes."  
Simon finally collected himself and caught his breath, "So... does that mean we're staying?"  
"I will, but if you choose not to-"  
Simon hugged his father tightly, as if if he let go, the world would end, "I'm staying."  
Trevor smiled, holding his son close.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Belmonts have their first family dinner

A lycan had fetched the two not even an hour later, telling them that Gabriel had set up a family dinner, which was nothing more than three goblets of blood set up at a large dining table, where Gabriel sat at the head. The three sat in silence, the air thick with tension.   
Simon stared at the blood. He told himself not to drink, that if he did, it would be the same as assisting in the death of whoever's blood this is, that he could still be holy and righteous in this form, but he also felt his stomach cramping in pain, his instincts telling him to drink, his body aching with the desire to grab the goblet and drink hungrily form it. He pondered if this was what starvation felt like. He looked to his father, who had simply stared at Gabriel, face placid, emotions unreadable. Gabriel himself was drinking the goblet with relish, as if he was drinking the finest wines. Simon vaguely wondered if blood did taste like wine, or anything other than blood, now that he was a vampire.   
Suddenly, Gabriel stood, walking over to Simon and picking up the goblet, "Look at this, you didn't even take a sip."  
Trevor growled at his father. Simon glared at Gabriel, "I won't be dragged to your level."  
"Come now, Simon. You think a hunger strike will save your soul now?", he held the goblet in front on Simon's face, watching as Simon's eyes stared at the blood with desire, "Don't starve yourself, you don't deserve that."  
Trevor shouted something, but Simon didn't understand what it was. His mind was a blur, time seemed to have stop existing, it was like a trance. All he knew when he broke out of it was that that Gabriel was now holding an empty goblet, and that he could feel blood covering his mouth all the way down to his neck. Trevor was looking at him with a sad gaze, and Gabriel looked down on him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I love AU's


End file.
